Snow Stories
by PoisonedRose12
Summary: Overprotective Jazz comes home from college for the holidays with every intention of making sure Danny's not overloaded from stress, but without even stepping inside she finds a calm peace take over her worried mind, and all because of some stories left behind in the snow. Some warm fluffiness enclosed, of course.


I figured it would be a good idea to post something a little bit brighter that my last DP piece. I couldn't believe I made some of you cry! I'm both sorry and not sorry, haha. Also, for the sake of this story, we're going to pretend Fenton Works has a front and back lawn, ok? Ok.

Not my best work, but I still enjoy it none-the-less. Hope you do too. :)

Brought to you by the snowstorm a few days ago, as well as Shake Up Christmas by Train.

* * *

Snow Stories

A Danny Phantom Fanfiction by Poisonedrose12

* * *

Jazz loved college; don't get her wrong, she really did, but sometimes the distance gave her reason to worry. What if Dad was so caught up in an experiment he forgot to answer the phone when an emergency happened? (Like the time Danny was too injured after a fight to move so Jazz had picked up the home phone to Sam, calling for quick transportation and medical help.) Or what if Mom contaminated the food with ectoplasm again as an experiment, and when it came alive insisted on watching its 'behavior' for the sake of science? (Who would stop the madness and save an unaware Danny from the ecto-seeking salmon like last time?) Suffice it to say Jazz worried about her sometimes extreme family and the extreme situations they got themselves in and how in the world they'd manage without her clear head . . . But mostly? She worried about Danny.

It was no secret that Danny had more on his shoulders than the average teenager, even with his two friends' help. The responsibilities of fighting innumerable ghosts from another dimension and keeping an entire town safe all while keeping the fact he's a half ghost hidden from everyone, including the two ghost hunters that live under the same roof as him is an incredible weight, particularly for a sixteen year old. Let alone the fact that you add school and grades and girls and every other possible teenage-related drama under the sun to that, and Jazz felt she had reason to worry about her little brother and whether or not he was too overwhelmed or isolated or unable to enjoy the fun of life in general.

With this loving interest in her brother and family, it was no reason she came home every chance she got, and this Thanksgiving break was no different. Jazz pulled up to the curb with every intention of heading straight for Danny's voice (if he wasn't out fighting ghosts, and in that case, calling his cell) and checking up on his physical appearance as well as mental health. But as soon as she pulled out of the curb, took a deep breath in preparation for holiday stress, and opened her eyes as she stepped over the curb, she stopped mid-step.

Right in place of her boot's almost-destination was a miniature snowman, only 6 inches tall. Jazz's eyes followed to the left of it, where another snowman stood proudly about 1 foot tall; and to the left of that, another snowman, double in height from the previous partner. On and on, with each new snowman double in height of the last, until the last snowman towered at about 16 feet. Jazz walked down the line of stacked snowballs, each presentation adorned with traditional carrot noses, different colored scarves, and even coal for eyes and mouths. When she got to the giant, she stopped and admired its individuality. It had a blue scarf and carrot nose, but its head had been masterfully sculpted (with ice powers) and its eyes and mouth glowed green from ectoplasm burning small ditches in its face (most likely from carefully controlled ecto-beams) so that it almost looked like a frost giant (specifically one named Frostbite, but Jazz didn't know that).

Jazz couldn't help but smile at Danny's craftsmanship and creativity, and, as she glanced at the previous snowmen, apparently championship at some sort of contest. Every other snowman showed the tell-tell signs of one of the trio's work trying to recreate some sort of ghost they had previously encountered, all without taking away the unique 3-ball form of a snowman. She loved the one with Tucker's blue Ember Remember wig on it, or a smaller one that had cardboard boxes surrounding it).

Stepping around Danny's 16 foot-tall standing medal, Jazz glanced at the scene behind the line of snow-ghosts. There were multiple forts dotting the last of the front yard, some incredibly well done and many obviously last ditch attempts for cover in the middle of a very recent snowball fight. Snow was still plastered on tree trunks and splattered on the sidewalks and house. She noticed a certain window above one of the forts had gotten absolutely blasted with the zooming balls of snow and looked about ready to break, still drenched with its many wounds. There were even some snowballs left piled behind the different barracks, ready and waiting to be used for ammo.

She stood in a sort of glee at the wreckage of the battle scene, remembering the times she and Danny had had these exact same elaborate fights. Danny had reveled in the thrill of dodging and throwing and the general all around chaos, laughing and full of adrenaline every time he nailed her with snow. He also, she sourly remembered, enjoyed aiming for the back of her neck so they would fall down her coat and make her squeal in indignation.

Noticing the ground barren of snow in most of the yard (obviously) and that the trail of dead grass extended around the house, she followed, full of curiosity for what else she might find. When she turned around the edge of the house, she gasped.

In the dead center of the backyard stood a two-story tall igloo. It's startling presence slightly overwhelmed her, and for a moment she just stood and stared. Curiosity soon snapped her out of her stupor though, and she hurried to examine the inside. The ground was bare, with an air mattress and blankets present, as well as some ghost hunting equipment and a battery operated coffee maker wafting smells of tantalizing hot chocolate. This led her to suspect her parents creating this monstrosity for some crazy experiment to do with a just as crazy speculation about cold temperatures and ghosts (last she had heard on a phone call with Mom, ghosts had lots of copper in their bodies, and as such would become extra excitable and full of energy in the cold). But upon exploring further, she noticed Danny's pillow and blanket as well.

Confused and hoping that her brother hadn't built an entire two-story igloo with just his ghost powers, she turned to leave and walked right into Danny coming in.

"Jazz!" He smiled. "You're here!"

She hugged him. "I am! And I saw the front yard and followed the trail of open lawn to find _this_. Seems like you've all been busy, especially _you_, little brother."

Danny gave a slight chuckle and grinned. "Yeah, Mom and Dad made this for some study, or so they said. I think Dad just wanted an excuse to build an igloo. But what do you think of our snowmen and snowball fight out front?"

"I think Mom and Dad's new speculation about ghosts and the cold is right."

He laughed out loud to that (cause it was true), sending warmth to her toes and lighting up her face in a peaceful smile. "It's good to see you laugh, Danny. I worry about you and the stress you put yourself under."

He walked past her to sit on the air mattress, grabbing a pillow and fluffing it up. "Aw Jazz, you know I'm alright. Sam and Tucker really help out, and Mom and Dad aren't that hard to hide things from and stay safe." He smiled at her again. "And whenever I do get stressed Sam always pulls me out and makes me burn it off or talk it out, hence the explosion of that snowball fight out front." He gave a nervous chuckle. "It's also why I brought all this stuff in here."

She frowned, "What – "

"Alright, I got the popcorn and Tucker's DVD of _The Dead Teacher Part V_ along with the portable DVD play – Oh, hey Jazz, you back for break?" Jazz turned to see Sam walking into the igloo, bundled for the cold and clutching a bowl of popcorn as well as a portable DVD player. Realization dawned on her, and she gave a silly grin.

"Oh. Ok. Well, it's wonderful to be back and see you again, Danny. I'll go inside and say hi to Mom and Dad. See you later tonight?"

"Of course Jazz, and it's good to have my personal therapist back." He smirked. "See you tonight."

"Later Jazz!"

Jasmine smiled into her scarf as she walked up the porch to the back door. Maybe Danny did have more on his plate than a normal teen, but he also had the capabilities to handle it, still live life as a teen, and an unfailing support group as well. She turned the knob, all worry and reason to worry banished as she opened the door to the extremes that was her family, both the bad . . . and the good.

* * *

Because when a Fenton has fun, gosh darn it, they have fun to the extreme! J

Happy Holidays! :D


End file.
